The invention relates to a motor vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1 and a rear-end module therefore according to the preamble of claim 17.
From DE 102012205967 a support-structure assembly is known, which is provided for connection with a box-type frame of a motor vehicle, wherein individual components of the support structure have mounts for chassis components.
From DE10 2006040837 A1 it is known to directly fasten control arms of a wheel-guiding multilink arrangement with their side that faces away from the associated wheel on a chassis structure without interposition of a rear axle bracket.